Really ?
by uh oh oreo
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven have feelings for each other and it's gonna take a little hard thinking, courage and rain water to push them together.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't own anything

" Cut it out." I seethe while walking down the stairs.

" Rae, wait up!" Beast Boy yelled running after me.

**chapter 1 reasons **

I knew Beast Boy was right behind me I could feel his presence and there was the fact that he yelled for me to wait for him. I've been pondering our relationship lately. Don't ask me why I know Ill regret it later though.

I mean its like I'm some kind of syco I enjoy yelling and bickering with him, especially when we're in a crowd. My face heats up and I get goose bumps and I feel the urge to smile uncontrollably every time I look at him. I cant stop it, I feel the need to put him down to counter my feelings. Now I know I am some kind of freak, not talking about my powers or skin color.

I tried talking to Star, she thinks I have some sort of crush on him. What's funny is…. She is totally correct. Now the sad part… its an unrequited love, one sided. He's got this crazy notion that every teenage girl has the 'hotts' for him. So completely conceded and self-centered, it makes my blood boil just thinking about all the girls fawning over him.

This can on no way be some regular crush, it doesn't compare to Star's crush on Robin. At least not to me. I can't see straight without him, my chest starts to ache I go temporarily insane when were out and a crowd of girls come up to him screaming 'we love yous'. Sure I have a few fan boy calling my name… mostly pervs.

I need to keep my head on straight that's all. Nothing could ever happen between us, I'd only end up hurting him and myself.

PART 2

I've been following Raven around the house for a while now but, this is almost an everyday thing so I figure she should be used to it by now. So after a while I'll say something annoying she'll snap and that goes on until I get bored or she threatens to kill me, whatever comes first.

But today… today something is different I can't put my finger on it but something's wrong. She's pacing more than usual and not stopping to meditate or even drink her tea.

She's starting to worry me, Raven is usually quiet but no sarcastic remarks? Come on now look at this equation, Beast Boy plus Raven equals sarcasm, violence and profanity. Today I get nothing. She seems troubled by her thoughts, I wish she would let me help her.

Guess she only sees me as the wacky, annoying green guy sidekick with the very sexy body. But I'm more than that, I'm wacky, annoying, green, sexy and fairly intelligent. How could I be a Teen Titian and not have some brains hum? But she never comes to me for this kind of stuff. I bet she'd go to Tara before coming to me with her problems.

I wouldn't mind her confiding some secrets in me God. Now that I'm a little older and more mature, not so scrawny I'm built, puberty has me shaving and doing things I've never done before it hit. Maybe she doesn't confide in me because I'm a year younger than everyone.

Damn. What is she thinking? I can never tell if she's happy. Except for the time I spent inside her mirror, but when we talk it's usually small sentences and three letter words. Ill tell you the words I really wanna hear form her … ' I love you'.

Yeah yeah, high my name is Garfield and I have a confession… I love Raven. I always have, from day one, guess that's why I bug her so much. But god can she please take a hint? I want to be with her I really care about her. I want her to know, it's time for me to step my game up, with all those pervy guys trying to get with her and all. This is probably were my manly intelligence is supposed to come in, to bad she turns my brain to mush.

Hey maybe I should try stating off our conversation. But what should I say?… hey Rae there's thirty-seven percent chance rain tomorrow. That should get her excited…oh oh I'll ask her if she's feeling alright. Yeah there's that manly intelligence I've been looking for! With hardheaded determination I set my plan in motion. I sped up my pace so I could pass her up, causing her to run into my chest.

" Aww sorry Raven I didn't mean.. um are you ok?" she looked up at me

" Yeah Ill be alright dint worry about it." after a pregnant pause I reply

" So how have you been you seem down today?"

Whoa what's really going on here? Am I acting that bad? I must be if Beast Boy is concerned. How have I been? Horrible.. I love you and I cant do anything because someone will end up hurt.

" I'm ok… um how are you.?" I began to smile inside, he looked so incredibly surprised I'd asked how he was, like I have never asked him that question before the idiot.

Beast Boy began to smile at that moment. Slowly at first taking shape from a boyish smile to a sly grin. Spreading from him to me, just standing in the hallway smiling before he decide to answer me

" I'm doing really good. Now." It's my turn to be surprised. He's doing good _now?_ What is that supposed to mean, was he having a bad day? Well he was just following me around for an hour. I guess having a conversation is better than looking at someone's back all morning. But I had to open my big mouth.

" Now?" His smile grew.

" Yeah I like talking to you. And making you smile makes today ten times better." If my skin wasn't so grey you could have used the blush on my face to light up Gothem City.

" You know now I have better control over my emotions so I allow myself some emotional freedom."

Rewind!

Did Raven just say she can have more freedom with her emotions? More emotions… meaning she may be able to have a romantic relationship. How do I not know about this new change of events? Is she already Romantically into some guy?

" So you have more emotional freedom meaning?"

" I let myself feel a few things like joy, awe, not so much anger that would be to much." She gives me this look like I had something to so with that last part and I cant help but feel guilty.

" Sorry." I feel myself blush a bit " Hey is that why I haven't seen many things blowing up lately?

" Yes."

" And your happier right?" Raven nodded " That makes me really happy."

**Beep Beep Beep**

" Titians trouble!" Robins harsh voice interrupted our tender moment and then Raven spoke.

" Guess we'll talk later huu?" I nod a yes and we head down to find out the problem.

Ok that is chapter one review if there is anything you want to tell me or if you feel I need to know something I would really appreciate it.** Thanx!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**READ THIS FIRST PLEASE!! **Just so ya'll all know I will be writing shorter chapters cause I cant sit still for very long just typing, but they will be coming regular, like one at least every week. So keep reading and thanks for all who reviewed it is greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Three days have passed sense me and Rae had our little conversation. I haven't seen much of her sense. Starfire's been dragging her to the mall a lot and Robin has me occupied with all his crazy training regimens and what not. He thinks we should be able to take out a bank robber easily in no more than like twenty minutes. We took at least forty-five last time, but I mean there were like three really big dudes with weapons Im not trying to get shot! No excuses with him though.

But back to Raven. I know she can be rough, and a lot of the time she usually is and that is how I like her. I don't want her turning into some girly girl. I peeked in a shopping bag she just happened to set down across the room from me and saw a dress, a white sun dress with little pink and yellow designs all over. Not saying she wouldn't look nice in it but pink and yellow… I'm just praying they are for Star.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Is it raining?

**Tap **

It is. Wow it hasn't rained in almost a month, guess we were in a bit of a dry spell. It's only seven, I hope it storms I'll finally get a good nights sleep. I wonder… does Raven like the rain?

Rain, why does it have to rain? And I was having a good day. Star and I took a trip to the mall, another 'bonding' girl time thing she has been dieing to do. She shopped and I searched around for a good book. I found none worth my time.

**Boom **

Great thunder is just what I need. I can't concentrate when it rains. The only good thing is that it makes the grass grow nice and green… no big surprise my favorite color is the same color as Beast Boy. Getting up I take a look around my room nothing going on in here, I eventually find myself knocking on Beast Boys door.

What am I doing this is insane, if he doesn't hurry I'll just turn around and leave…

The door slid open.

" Hey Raven, umm I'm over here." my heart feels like its about to burst through my chest. Ok, deep calming breaths, in… and out and in… " Rae? You alright?" he sounded so concerned.

" Its raining."

Ok that was a little odd, but at least now we have some dialogue.

" Yeah isn't it great?" she turns around to face me shaking her head.

" Not really, I don't like the rain."

Mentally my jaw drops, rain is awesome how can she think that? Ill just have to change her mind rain is a gift from the Gods. I guess Ill have to lure her into my room some kind a way. Did I just sound like some sexual predator? Gotta watch that.

" Really…" its now or never, " you wanna come in so we can talk?"

**Ok well that was chapter 2 umm it took a while for me to update yes but chapter three wont take more than a week promise! Ok review if I need to know if something is off or whatever!**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**So chapter three is here and a little early cause the last one and this one are way short and I myself **_** hate **_**super short chapters so I found some time and updated! Oh and every time there is a line like this the POV is going to change between BB and Raven. If anyone is having some trouble with that, sorry that it was unclear. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

Way to go man you've got a girl in your room, high-five plus four stars cause its your dream girl. That was real smooth now don't mess this up. Sitting on my bed, me by the headboard and her by the footboard.

" So when did you get ride of the bunk beds?" she looks around and asks

" Umm about a year ago," patting the mattress beneath me, " so how do you like my queen?"

" It's nice."

" Yeah I was starting to think she was going to be the only girl in my room ever ."

Whoa now don't let her know to much. She may think I'm still a virgin… and she wouldn't be wrong .

" You're so lame." oh and now she makes fun of me?

" But you still love me right?" ok maybe that was the wrong think to say, damn my big mouth.

What, do I still love him? I knew I should have stayed in my room. I think he's flirting with me, I don't know how to flirt. How do I respond to something like that? Should I flirt back or just change the subject? Oh god now I'm the lame one I'll just roll with it.

" I'd love you no matter what ." shakily I look down at my hands.

**Azarath Metrion Zenthos ( if this is miss spelled so very sorry)**

Just keep repeating that and I'll be ok.

" Raven," he breathed out. He scooted closer and reached out to me. The second we touched the lights went out.

Oh no oh god please be ok.

Huh? Was that Rae or the rain?

" Raven you ok?" she didn't respond right away but eventually she did.

" Yeah I'm fine are you?" Aww she's so sweet to worry over me like this.

" I'm straight. But I think the rain took the power out."

" Are you serious?" kinda panicky there.

" What's the big deal?" she sounds a little more than upset right about now.

" Beast Boy your door is electronic..." I think she wants me to look worried about this information, but I still don't get it, " that means we are _stuck_ in here until the powers back." I look to the left then to the right… oh my gawd!!!!! I'm die in this room.

" Hey don't start with all that, calm down and close your mouth you look like a blow fish." she just took another crack at me, kinda funny.

" You know you made another joke, that's two things you can do I didn't think you could." she scrunched up her face at me.

" And what is the other?"

" You flirted with me." things just got really quiet again.

Flirted? Why does it keep coming down to us flirting? I don't do that sort of thing for anybody.

Going over our conversation in my head I quickly come up with something.

" Well does it really bother you?"

" Naw' its alright, I like flirting." True to that we all know how much he loves to flirt. How does he do it, he was once a shy dork when it came to looking at a girl, not in real life he couldn't handle that, but on _TV_. I guess after embracing the fact that he can never change himself he grew comfortable in his own skin.

With his new found confidence he grew bold with the opposite sex, that's around the time I had to really buckle down and get a hold of my emotions. Jealousy doesn't like whores all over the guy she wants.

I hope she realizes I'm talking about flirting with her maybe I should give her a little hint.

" Sometimes a little flirting is a good thing." I give her one of my sly cool guy grins, " What do you think about it?" she looked at me with wide eyes and then dropped her head.

Looking down at my slightly sweaty palms I am thinking about seriously avoiding this question. That's what I'll do just pretend I did not hear him.

" Rae are you going to answer?"

Of course he has to ask will I answer. Nope, no I am so not answering.

" Rae?" uh oh my resolve is crumbling. I'm going to crack.

OK one more down! Please continue to read and review any questions and I will try and answer! **THANX!**


	4. AN

Hey,

Ok this is for twinlover69lol… and anyone else who's upset and wants me to continue with this story….I will update really soon!! Promise.. I lost my notebook with all my outlines and rough drafts in it and school got to be to much but now that all that's over I can devote more time to this!! I will have the next chapter up no later than Monday.

much love and thanks.


	5. Chapter 4

**Alrightie chapter four took long enough huh? Sorry bout that! Long boring story but I'm back finally hope some of you are still reading this. I don't own anything!**

"Look Beast boy, this conversation is a little … much ya know we're not all that close and…you're kind of," I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"What? Kind of what Rae?"

Does he know what he's asking for?

"You're a bit of a big mouth."

So know you all know…I'm a chicken and I'm blaming my emotional hang-ups on him. I'm a horrible person. Why can't I just talk to the boy? He's sweet and kind and he listens! How many guys really listen to what their girlfriends have to say?

Not like we are anything but friends of course. Personally I have never been any guys' girlfriend; it's a sad and ugly truth.

This inner turmoil has gone on long enough, slowly gathering courage I decide to look him in the eye, the biggest mistake of my life so far. He looks so broken, did I do that?

"Hey don't look at me like that…I'm not _trying_ to make you feel bad."

He's got those big puppy eyes you know the ones that make the person being looked at feel obligated to do the other persons will. "Alright fine I'll tell you how I feel just don't laugh at me."

Another round of gathering courage from deep down "I don't think flirting is meant to be _fun_, because it leads to something more, into something bigger than two _friends_ can handle." Ok there maybe he will understand that.

He blinks once, twice and then a third time. What does that mean?

* * *

I could feel myself blinking more than what may be necessary for the average Joe, I just couldn't help it! This news was so surprising. Never mind the fact she said I had a big mouth, the thing people should be stunned by is her idea, who would ever picture Raven a romantic?

'Raven Roth Queen of everything Dark and Goth' would be the title of her biography. Not now oh no this new secret Raven is into fluff. It's almost as if she were made especially for me.

I'm tired of girls playing me and the superficial relationships I've grown emotionally and these young girls aren't gonna cut it for me anymore. She doesn't believe in wasting her time on guys who are just playing around. Makes sense for us to come together well be a super couple, like Angilena and Ben or Beyonce and Jay-Z.

But how many guys has she been with to come up with her logic. Coming out of my stupor…Let's get this started.

"So."

"So…?"

"Seems to me you've been keeping secrets from me and the team," She turns her head away like she doesn't want me to find out the truth, and that gets my blood boiling "I just have one question for you, how many boyfriends have you had?"

This is pissing me off I can't even look at her, all I can think about is some pale, skinny,emo guy with long black hair and painted nails and … I'm rambling. Now she starts…

"What are you talking about?"

That's it for me. Being the nice simple minded guy is not gonna be enough, I've gotta be more direct or Ill lose my mind. What I am talking about, she asks…

Snapping my head back in her direction the anger in side comes to the surface. Trying to find a way out and I do believe wailing on her secret boyfriend will be the perfect creative outlet for me. I lean over to her and grab her by the arms and shake her a little.

"What am I talking about? What the hell do you think I'm sitting in this pitch black room asking you about? Who the fuck is your boyfriend Raven? I don't think it gets any simpler than that!"

* * *

Oh Azar.

He just screamed at me.

And cursed at me.

This boy has just lost his mind…

**Review please?!**


End file.
